In the gasification of solid carbon containing materials such as coal and char, it has been found economically advantageous to employ metal oxide to provide at least part of the oxygen required. Such techniques are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,592,377 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,809, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The effectiveness of such processes is dependent generally upon the size of the carbon particles, the size of the metal oxide particles, and the degree of contact between the metal oxide and the carbon particles during the oxidation. It has been found that when the particles of carbon and the particles of metal oxide are employed as separate distinct particles segregation tends to occur, either in the reactor or during conveyance to the reactor. Such segregation has an adverse effect upon conversion due to a reduction in the extent of contact between the carbon and the metal oxide. The segregation can also interfere with the flow of the materials in the solids conveying equipment.